The Cancer Center at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio requests $35,200 in support of the Planning and Evaluation process. The Cancer Center has both an External Advisory Board (EAB) and three Internal Advisory Committees, the Executive Committee (EC) for the day to day management, the Scientific Leadership Committee (SLC) for scientific programs and shared resources development and review and the Internal Advisory Committee for more global issues related to the various Schools and the UTHSCSA in general. The Cancer Center Director and leadership interact very closely with it's EAB through many telephone conferences, sending documents for review on a regular basis by on-site visits by the Chair, Dr. John C. Ruckdeschel, members of the EAB and by an annual visit of the EAB. the EAB reviews and advices Director on all activities of the Cancer Center. Their reviews, evaluations and criticisms have led us to develop much stronger Cancer Center Funds to support the EAB are requested ($25,000). The EC and the SLC work very closely together and with the EAB for Strategic planning and evaluations of the programs and shared resources. The Cancer Center uses center-wide retreats and program retreats to further develop strong and effective programs and shared resources and for future recruitment strategies. We request $10,000 to help with the Cancer Center and program retreats.